Seemingly Alone
by Crowned Nevermore
Summary: She was kidnapped from her own house. Her parents set her up and now she's living as a servent in a house she'd hoped she's never see.


_Hey there, sorry if this is bad but I haven't written for a while. This is mainly for my friend Nat. Ooh, and please review. It would make me so happy. lol._**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Insomnia and Kidnap.

* * *

She rolled over and threw off her blanket. It was like this every night… Too hot, then too cold... Too hot, then too cold. She closed her eyes but sleep would not, could not come to her. She shivered. Too cold. After pulling the blankets back up again she sat up in bed and looked around her room, looking for anything to help her sleep.

Her room was like any other normal teenage girl's room at this time; filled with posters of celebrities and beautiful pictures of animals and friends. A few books tossed around and old clothes on the floor, waiting to be washed.

It was weird for her to be home at this time, because normally she would still be looking around her 6th year dormitory, seeing her dorm-mates sleeping peacefully, safe inside the enchanted walls of Hogwarts.

It was the Easter holidays and Hermione Granger had come home early to look after the house while her parents went on holiday. Why she needed to look after the house was a mystery to her and was partly the reason she couldn't sleep. There was something creepy about her parent's absence… It was like they left her alone for a certain reason, though she couldn't imagine what this reason could be.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed off her blanket. Too hot. It was as though her thoughts were heating and cooling her without much success.

After about ten minutes she got up and went over to her bookshelf. She sighed; she had read all of the books at least five times each… She couldn't read any of them again. Instead, she walked down the hall to the kitchen to get herself a drink… Something warm, to help her sleep.

Suddenly, she felt the back of her neck prickle; like she was being watched. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She was in her own house, without anyone else around… No one knew she was here home alone, no one except Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends; but they were both at Hogwarts… So how could anyone be watching her?

Then a horrible thought entered her mind… What if someone had seen her all alone? What if someone knew from the start? What if… No, it was too terrible, there was no way it could be true… But, what if… what if her parents had set her up?

'No,' Hermione thought 'These are all silly little assumptions. I'm probably just cold or tired. There's probably no one watching me at all.'

But when she got to the kitchen she found she had been wrong.

Hermione almost fainted… What were they doing here? What did they want with her? None of it made sense. She knew that she was in danger some of the time, but why would they go to all this trouble?

Before she could even begin to sive through the thoughts rushing through her head, she heard a harsh voice and saw the front man raise a wand.

She woke with a throbbing pain in her head; like someone had hit her over the head with a rolling pin or something similar. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. It was too dark to see anything clearly but she Hermione could make out dim outlines. What looked like the door was to her right, about seven paces away, something that looked like a table and chair was about four paces to her left and about six paces in front of her what was looked like a bookshelf.

'Maybe I haven't been kidnapped…' She thought vaguely, thinking she was in her study.

It was then that a false relief washed over her, making her feel at home and secure; which was exactly what she wasn't. She wasn't, as she had thought, in a study in her house but instead in a study in a manor she had never hoped to see; the Malfoy manor.

It was a plan that would change her life and the lives of all those around her. A plan thought up by deatheaters and enforced by the Dark Lord, himself. It was a plan which was not only dangerous but physically and mentally exhausting for all those involved.

Two weeks before their holiday and Mr and Mrs Granger were talking about Hermione's latest report. She was, as usual, top of the grade and was looking good for Head Girl, though it was only half way through her sixth year.

It was around that time that someone knocked on the door. A man, around thirty five years of age with bleach blond hair was standing at the door. The man wore his shoulder length hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck and a fancy black cape.

"Hello, you must be Mr Granger?" he said politely.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

"My name is John Smith," Said the man, sniggering slightly, as though he found his obviously false name amusing. "I am here because your daughter shows a lot of potential, even at this age. I think that she could grow up to be a very powerful witch."

"Well, thankyou. She _is_ very clever, my wife and I have always said so. She spends a lot of time studying and practising wand movements." Mr Granger said proudly. "Would you like to come in?"

Lucius Malfoy continued to talk with the Grangers for quite some time, learning more about her personal life and daily routines. It was then that he thought up the plan. He got the information he needed and left. He told the other deatheaters about his idea and they added to it until there were no holes, no way it could fail. They told the Dark Lord and he approved. He planned the night and the attack. It was in the following week that he had forced Mr and Mrs Granger to write a note to Hermione to tell her to come home for Easter, even though they wouldn't be there. It was his idea to kidnap Hermione when she was at her most vulnerable and it was his idea to make her work for him as a servant until Voldemort was ready to use her.

* * *

_Well, thanks for reading. Please review - I'm all for constructive critisim so if you didn't like it tell me why._

_Amy._


End file.
